Gibbs or Solo?
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: (Okay, first MFU and NCIS xover. Please have some concrit) Laura Jessica Gibbs (fem!Gibbs) is the only daughter od Napoleon Solo that wasn't created in a lab. When the team are kidnapped by THRUSH, secrets begin to come out about several membersof the team and Gibbs' own past being raised in New York's UNCLE Headquarters. Set when Ziva was on the MCRT, as much as I like Ellie.
Things were never as they seemed with Laura Jessica Gibbs, who she was exactly past the façade she always wore while in NCIS' MCRT bullpen was a mystery. Especially when it came to a case in Stillwater, Pennsylvania. Laura never really had a stable childhood, her mother died when she was young and her father never cared much for her in any case.

Jackson Gibbs worked still for THRUSH and they were hunting for the daughter of Napoleon Solo, also the goddaughter of Illya Kuryakin. Unknowingly to Jackson, he had raised Solo's daughter as his own.

Laura knew who her father was, she was proud to call herself Napoleon Solo's child, but only with her father. Napoleon was paranoid that someone from THRUSH would find Laura and harm her to get to him.

But Laura could take care of herself. Thanks to him and Illya teaching Laura as she grew up into the tough and rugged marine sniper that NCIS knew. But Illya asked Napoleon to let her join NCIS after her family's deaths and she killed the drug lord.

The years passed and Napoleon stayed a distance from Laura after he retired from UNCLE, until THRUSH found her at a crime scene with her team.

Illya's two children were with her and held prisoner with Illya himself. Tony looked at Ziva "hey, doesn't Gibbs remind you of someone?" He whispered to her "yes, she reminds me of Napoleon" she whispered to Tony, but Gibbs had lost her voice.

Jason had injected her with a serum that made her lose her voice after she yelled a fair few curses and insults at him. Tony knew Jason wasn't going to be safe when Napoleon found out what he did to Laura. And he found he was right.

When the team escaped, thanks to Kuryakin and Solo, Tony looked to his boss to see if she was okay " _ **Во имя любви Господа**_ , what happened, Jessica?" Ducky/Illya asked her, Gibbs mimed a needle being injected into her neck "that bastard!" Napoleon Solo was on the warpath for blood, specifically Jason Beck's blood, for harming or attempting to harm his daughter.

She was clinging to her father like a frightened child and looked lost without her voice. "Hate it when she's like this" Tony muttered to Tim "she's been like this before?" He asked "yeah, before you and Kate joined. Gibbs lost her voice screaming at an idiot that was on our team and came in the next day with laryngitis" Tony explained to him "never thought that of Gibbs."

Gibbs rolled her eyes and stalked to her team "knock it off" her slaps meant "gotcha boss" "right boss" Napoleon smirked at his daughter, she could look after herself and was more than capable of keeping her childish team in check "moving boss?" McGee asked, Gibbs glared.

"Gibbs is a Solo, what d'ya expect?" He said, wincing at the glare Gibbs sent his way. "(Let's go)" She signed and dragged Tony off by his collar. Then came the typical bickering of the MCRT team.

"Boss, McGee pushed me!"

"That was Ziva, not me!"

"I believe that was Tony tripping on his own feet, not me!"

THRUSH saw them escape, but caught Gibbs again and dragged her back. "(GO!)" She signed and was dragged away, Napoleon knew he and Illya were too old for this now. They had to leave this to their kids to get Napoleon's daughter back.

Or so THRUSH thought, the amount of experiments they had done on the two had caused Napoleon and Illya to remain as hale as they used to be in UNCLE. That was how Gibbs looked young as well, but she only was partially affected by that.

Gibbs glared as her voice slowly came back, but kept up her mute appearance. Jackson Gibbs smirked at the girl he called his daughter, there was something about Solo that was in Laura, nothing with him.

Jackson hadn't counted on NCIS being there to rescue their leader. The MCRT team were allied with the two UNCLE agents and OSP to get Gibbs back and back to work. But Napoleon wanted a few 'words' with Jason for harming Gibbs, he had pissed off the wrong UNCLE agent this time.

"Laura, you okay, baby?" Napoleon helped his daughter down as he snuck in and quietly asked her "I'm fine, dad" she hoarsely whispered, Napoleon nodded as Jason caught the two of them. " _ **Чертов ад**_ " Laura cursed in Russian, Napoleon looked at her, where had she learned Russian?

He quickly glared at Illya "you taught her Russian?" He asked, Illya shook his head "no, I didn't" he said "Learned it from Callen. NCIS' OSP in LA" Laura said, then looked at the THRUSH agents that were surrounding them "Abs" she told Abby, who nodded excitedly "please, Gibbs!"

The cheeky Goth scientist had rigged several bombs with her father, Illya, who had the trigger. Laura nodded as they fought to escape and made it out before the explosion "do I even wanna know where you got the love of explosives from?" McGee asked Abby "nope" was all Abby said. Laura slapped him on the head "dad, you look a mess" Tony said, Laura looked at her 'Uncle'.

She had to agree, Illya's appearance was worse than her own and the rest of her team's, except for Abby and Napoleon. Laura sighed "how is it, unless you're bloody captured, you never get in the state we do?" Laura huffed as her dad drove them to his place "luck?" Napoleon offered her. To say the truth, of the few things he was scared of, his furious daughter came at the top.

When they arrived, Napoleon knew Laura had to change her clothes, luckily she stayed with him sometimes now he lived in Washington. He'd moved from New York to be closer to his oldest daughter and one from an actual past relationship. Laura dashed upstairs so she could pull on a cleaner shirt and jeans.

The others went to change into the clothes Napoleon provided and Illya looked concerned "when is it that Laura will join UNCLE?" He asked, Napoleon shook his head "never, her heart's dedicated to NCIS" he said "perhaps, she may be able to be NCIS and UNCLE?" He suggested to his former partner and Section Chief "have to see the current Old Man about that" Napoleon said, Illya grinned "Old Woman, Marie Lavesque, she is the current Section 1, Number 1."

Napoleon still shook his head as he threw himself on the couch of their living room "Laura's far too dedicated to her work as an NCIS agent" he sighed. Illya looked at his partner as he sat next to him "maybe she can be both UNCLE and NCIS" he suggested, Napoleon looked at Illya "knowing Laura, it's gonna be her choice" he said "my choice what?"

Napoleon looked as his daughter walked in and threw herself next to her father "if you wanna be an UNCLE agent as well as an NCIS agent" Laura looked at her father and 'uncle' with a wry smirk "I'll get back to ya on that" she smirked as Tony, McGee and Ziva came in arguing and bickering as usual "OI! KNOCK IT OFF OR YOU'LL ALL FEEL A HAND ON THE BACK OF YOUR HEADS!" Laura thundered at the bickering team, who all flinched and cowered from her anger.

Illya was unfazed while Napoleon looked impressed "thank you, where's Abby and Palmer?" She asked "right here, Agent Gibbs" Jimmy looked a mess. His nerves were almost shot and Abby was trying to comfort the man as best she could "just as long as you're alive" she said kindly, that was a soft spot with both Solo's. They cared deeply about those they considered their family, for Laura that was her NCIS family, her biological father and adoptive Uncle.

Ever since she could remember after leaving Jackson in Stillwater, Pennsylvania, that her father was unable to age and she looked barely old enough to pass as his sister. The same was with Illya, but she already knew who Illya was in NCIS from the day she first met Ducky Mallard, Illya shouldn't've taught her about espionage when she ran away from Stillwater and found her dad.

That was when she was born during the fifties, she was raised for ten years in Stillwater, until she ran away after her mother's death to New York where she was kidnapped by THRUSH and rescued by Napoleon and Illya. That had been when Napoleon discovered she was his daughter. THRUSH had tried to experiment on his only child (that he knew of), he took Laura back to New York and properly raised her, but she would use her assumed last name if she was asked, not her father's in fear of THRUSH finding her again unless she was in UNCLE with the two men.

Laura headed back to work with her team, promising her father she wouldn't get into any more trouble. But with Director Sheppard, that was almost an impossibility to avoid around her. Laura had to put up with being yelled at for a kidnapping that she was out of hand with "what the hell was I supposed to do?" She yelled back and stormed out to her desk in the MCTR Bullpen "Director yelling again?" McGee looked up and said to Tony as an angry Gibbs came.

"Looks like it, but stay outta her way" he whispered, Ziva nodded. The team were always scared when it came to an angry Gibbs, even Illya/Ducky stayed away from her when she was in a mood. Gibbs always was attracting trouble, which was what made her partially a Solo for sure.

 _1965:_

Napoleon carried the sniffling and cold child into UNCLE and remained with her while Illya debriefed Alexander Waverly on what happened "your daughter, Solo?" He looked at Napoleon "yes, she's mine. I don't approve of what THRUSH tried to do to her" he wasn't in the least bit happy with what the damn terrorists had tried to do to his little girl. She was terrified and shocked from her experience and wouldn't leave either Illya or Napoleon. Mostly Napoleon.

"How long until I can adopt her?" He asked Alexander "Jackson Gibbs was her assumed father due to her mother being his wife not long after she met you, Solo. But he was also THRUSH" Napoleon gritted his teeth in anger, his daughter was raised by a THRUSH agent?! The very thought made him want to kill Jackson Gibbs "but he did not know she was your child" Waverly calmed him down, Illya placed a hand on his shoulder "she is safe now, Napoleon" he assured.

Laura looked at Napoleon "you're my dad?" She asked, her voice was so quiet he could barely hear her "yeah, I'm your real dad" Napoleon grinned and looked shocked as he saw the exact same grin come across Laura's face. That proved it. She really was his daughter biologically.

After that, Laura was given nearly free reign of UNCLE's New York HQ, more often than not she was seen fighting with several agents who were training her to be a little tougher in case THRUSH tried to kidnap her again. "Illya, you seen…GAH!" Napoleon walked into their office and was leaped on by Laura "I win!" She grinned, Napoleon had to smile as Illya was trying not to laugh at his partner with his daughter "alright, up and off me" he said, Laura pouted as she stood and helped her dad up off the floor before Waverly came in and yelled at Napoleon.

 _2011:_

Laura looked at the coloured photograph of her and her father when she was younger, she missed those days where she ran riot in New York's UNCLE. But she often drove the Old Man insane with her pranks on her dad, but Napoleon could be several times worse than what she used to be like, maybe more than.


End file.
